Sonic and the Transformers: Stunticon Catastrophe
by Rodimusthe2nd
Summary: Rotor and Perceptor had created a new Energon Scanner, useful for scanning any detecting any Energon in a distance. when they detect a small portion of energon in the great forest, Sonic and the Autobots soon discovered is was the Destructix working with the Stunticons. Adventures in Mobius Story 2.


Hot Rod stands before Optimus Prime, Iron Hide, Elita-One, Ratchet and Wheeljack when he is now on trial for going against the decision of his Autobot leaders. Rest of the Autobot Team, along with Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Amy, watches the trial go on. Chromia and Springer also watch. Chromia starts to worry about Hot Rod, hoping that they will go easy on him.  
" Hot Rod, do you know why you are here today?"  
" because of going against you decision about rescuing Arcee from the G.U.N. base?"  
" yes, and you know what, you got alot of nerve disobeying and going against you own kind.  
Iron Hide said.  
" but you saw what they did to Arcee, sir!" Hot Rod said to them. " they almost killed her for imformation about us! They might use it against us!"  
" That doesn't mean that you can go off trigger happy all over those overlanders!" Iron Hide said.  
" but at least that you practiced caution." Ratchet said with good news " there were no casualties and no harm done."  
" and about Arcee." Hot Rod asked Ratchet.  
" she'll be fine, despite the damages."  
" you did save an Autobot from her demise, Rodimus, we give you that. But you need to learn patience and to understand that we need to work as a team. besides, we are not on Earth anymore. those days are gone and we are working with more special and extraordinary beings."  
" well we dont like to brag, but -"  
Sally hits Sonic on the shoulder to shut him up.  
" i understand, ma'm." said Hot Rod.  
" and i understand the feeling you have for Arcee. but remember, the team comes first."  
" yes, ma'm" Hot Rod said again.  
" Due to the decisions that you have made, you are here by suspended for forty-eight hours until further notice. Undertsood?"  
" yes sir." Hot Rod agreed  
" dismiss!" said Optimus Prime  
All of the Autobots left the room, including Ratchet and Wheeljack. Sonic, Sally, and Tails stayed with Optimus, Elita, and Iron Hide. Hot Rod also left the room with Chromia, who puts her arm around his shoulder.  
" That sounds fair, does it Orion?" Elita spoke to Optimus.  
" yes it is, but he still has alot to learn before his day comes." said Optimus.  
they both walked away together.  
Sally come up to Iron Hide. " why does she always call Optimus 'Orion' ?"  
" because that's his real name. Before he was a Prime, he used to be Orion Pax, a Iacon archivist. that was long ago before the great war."  
" Never ne he had a real name." Tails said.  
" ofcourse he did." Iron Hide said " did you have a real name?"  
" I know Sonic does, right 'Maurice'?" said Sally  
Sally, Tails, and Ironhide laughed at Sonic's real name, embarrising him. " now you guys know why i use Sonic."  
" oh, believe me, little buddy, i know."

meanwhile at New Mobotropolis, at the laboratory, Rotor the Walrus and Perceptor are finishing the new Energon Scanner. " i'm ... almost ... done." Rotor said while at the back of the scanner.  
" careful, Rotor." Perceptor said to him. " this is delicate Cybertronian technology. one littlke flaw and it's no use anymore."  
" relax, Perceptor." said rotor " you taught me how you tech works and i taught you how ours work."  
" of course." said Perceptor " i'm still fasinated about you're knowledge of Nanites that created this city."  
Bumblebee and cream arrive through the door. " hey, Perceptor." greeted Bumblebee " are you guys finished with the scanner."  
" almost ... THERE!" Rotor said while he finished. " now it's time to test it."  
" what does that thing do anyway?" Cream asked  
" it detects Energon from a distance." Bumblebee answered.  
" what is energon." she asked again.  
" it's our source of food and resource that makes alive and healthy." said Bumblebee " without it, we would starve."  
" so it's like food." cream guessed.  
" yes. you could say that." Bumblebee agreed.  
" Bumblebee!" Perceptor called Bumblebee " can you take this energon cube outside so we could test this scanner."  
" sure thing, Doc!" bumblebee said  
he took the cude and went through the doors.  
" wait for me, Bumblebee!" said Cream, chasing after him.  
Perceptor went to the energon scanner and began to work on it. Then, NICOLE appeared by him sitting on the keyboard, which startled perceptor.  
" hello, perceptor." greeted NICOLE.  
" hello, m'am. you had startled me." said Perceptor  
" my apololgies. just thought that bumblebee would be here." she said.  
" he was here, but he went outside to help me with the scanner." answered Perceptor.  
" oh." said NICOLE " so can i ask you something?"  
" yes, of course." he said.  
" what is Bumblebee like?" she asked  
" he's a good fellow." Perceptor answered " he loyal, brave, determined, and a very good member of the Autobots. he maybe small, but his size is a good asset for small space a good get aways."  
" sounds good."  
" indeed." said Perceptor " but he could be a little reckless and a screw-up but he manages to pull through."  
" i see." said NICOLE  
" and may i ask, why are you so interested in bumblebee?" asked Perceptor.  
" i just curious that's all."  
" about him?" Perceptor " you know he's much taller than you."  
" size doesn't matter." she said to him." besides, i am an atrificial intelligence program. i am just the same as you are, but more prettier. besides, i like bumblebee. he's cute, shiney, and very smart."  
" i see!" Perceptor looked at her with a surprised look.  
" Bumblebee to Perceptor! do you copy?" Bumblebee communicated through the radio.  
" i'm here, Bumblebee. i'm turning on the scanner now!" said Perceptor.  
Perceptor activates the scanner. the scanner moved counter-clock wise and a small dot appeared on the screen.  
" it works!" Perceptor said.  
" alright!" said Bumblebee through the radio!  
soon, everyone celebrated for a moment. then soething else came up on the screen.  
" what's this?" asked Perceptor.  
Perceptor typed on the keyboard and detected another blue dot that is moving outside the forest. " this is strange." asked Perceptor

in the great forest, Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, and Sergeant Simian drive in the brown-greenish jeep with an energon cube at the back. they drive in a fast pace, in case there are enemies that want the cube as well.  
" hows the cube?" the jeep spoke  
" fine and dandy, thank you very much."  
" for what?" asked the jeep.  
" nevermind!" said scourge " anyone around, fiona?"  
" nope."  
" good!" said scourge " we will have enough energy to take down the freedom fighters once and for all!"  
suddenly, from the skys above, skyfire appears, coming down on them, firing lasers at them. they dodged a few blasts, but the are hit, causing them to catapult out. they fell out of the jeep and they tumbled and rolled out. they soon stopped and are on the ground covered in durt. the jeep was upside down with cubes all over the place.  
by the time they get, sonic, tails, rotor and the autobots bumblebee, hound and cliffjumper appear with skyfire transforming back into his robot form landing with his auotobt brothers and with a blaster aimed at them.  
" well if it isn't the scourge of the hour. didnt expect you to appear this close to the kingdom."  
" what are you doing with the energon cubes, criminals!"  
" what do you think, trash head!" yelled the jeep.  
suddenly, the jeep transformed into Swindle, a combaticon from before!  
" swindle!" tails yelled.  
" we thought you were dead at the destruciton of the Nemesis!" said Bumblebee.  
" com'on!" Swindle spoke villianously " you think the destruction of the ship would kill us Combaticons? it only scattered like roaches."  
" yeah!" Scourge spoke " and your not the only ones with a team cool transforming robots from outer space. STUNTICONS! ASSEMBLE!"  
soon, four cars appeared from the forest and started circling around they auotbots and the fighters.  
" stunticon!" said bumblebee " but they were destroyed a long time ago!"  
" they must've found them buried in the earth!"  
Then, the stunticons transformed to their robot forms and pointed laser guns at them!  
" what do we do now?" tails asked.

back at Mobotropolis, Perceptor and NICOLE receives a destress signal from Bumblebee. "the signal is coming from Bumblebee!" said Perceptor.  
"my Bumblebee?" NICOLE spoke with hesitation.  
Perceptor looked at NICOLE with a wierd look on his face "i would'nt say 'my bumblebee' but yes it's him." Perceptor answered.  
"sorry."  
"the signal says that the Stunticons are here. they need help."  
"what are Stunticon?" NICOLE asked.  
"another Combiner unit just like the Combaticons, but more faster than they look." answered Perceptor.  
"same?" NICOLE "you mean that they can combine too?"  
"yes." Perceptor said to her. "they can comibine into another giant like Bruticus. Luckily, we have the same power as they do."  
Perceptor goes to the computer and activates the transmission to Autobot City at the Ocean.

meanwhile at the city in the ocean, Sally approaches wheeljack at his work station with a head full of questions. "hello, wheeljack."  
"hello, your highness." greeted Wheeljack "how can i help you?"  
"i like to ask you some questions." said Sally.  
"enlight me." said Wheeljack "i'm all receivers."  
"who was Orion Pax?"  
Wheeljack paused for a second.  
"now that is a challenging question." said Wheeljack.  
"just tell me what you know."  
"okay, i might know something."

menawhile, at the forest, Sonic, Tails, Rotor, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hound, and Skyfire are getting their butts kicked by the Stunticons. Skyfire attempts to attack, but Drag Strip and Wildrider attacks him. Breakdown trips Cliffjumper and Dead End attacks Hound from behind. Bumblebee is being chased down by Motormaster. The only person successful is Sonic with his gift of super-speed. The Stunitcons never got the chance to catch up to him. Sonic tricks Dead End, causing him to crash into a tree. Sonic tricks Drag Strip to crash into Wildrider. Sonic then stands in Breakdown's way, but sonic disappears, crashing in the rock. all that is left is Motormaster." kay, Big Guy. you and me, one on one!"  
"big mistake, Hedgehog!" said Motormaster. so it is on.  
Sonic and Motormaster charged at each other. Motormaster with is ton of metal against Sonic and his tremendous speed. then the moment of truth. Sonic and Motormaster clashed, but Sonic was successful. Sonic's speed caused Motormaster to go into the air and crashing to the ground. Sonic becomes dizzy from the impact. Motormaster transforms into his robot mode and gets up. "Stunticons!" yelled Motormaster " Transform and Merge into Menasor!"  
The Stunticons gather around Motormaster, and begin to combine. there came the legs, then the torso, the the arms and the head. Thus Menasor is made.  
"Menasor Online." yelled Menasor "Ready for action!"

Menasor is on a rampage, stalking the Freedom Fighters and the Autobots. Cliffjumper and Hound used their rifles against the monstrous Decepticon, but they are no use. Menasor kicked them in great distance. both landed in the forest. Skyfire in his jet mode attacks him from above, but Menasor fires his vision blasters at him, blasting him from the sky, crashing to the ground. Bumblebee was all that is left, with Sonic, Tails and Rotor by him. "Sonic!" Bumblebee called him "He's to strong! You can't take him."  
"Don't worry man!" said Sonic "I can do this! Just watch me!"  
Sonic charges with his spin dash, bulleting right at him. But Menasor, being the strong behemoth that he is, Kicks him at the right time, right at the rocky wall by Bumblebee.  
"Okay you're right." said Sonic "how do we take this guy?"  
"with a group of our own." Bumblebee answered him "Perceptor-"  
"way ahead of you, Bumblebee!" Perceptor answered on Bumblebee's Communicator.  
They looked to the sky, seeing the Aerialbots approaching to help. The Aerialbots, Silverblot, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, and Slingshot, transform from their plane modes and land from the sky. "Don't worry guys." said Silverbolt "Were here to help! Aerialbots, Transform and merge into Superion!"  
The Aerialbots transformed and combined into the mighty Superion. "Superion online!" said Superion "Ready for take off!"

back at Autobot City, Sally spots Elita-One watching the hologram porjection of the planet Mobius. She was pleased as she watched the projection. " Miss One." Sally said to Elita. She turned and saw Sally. " Hello, Princess." greeted Elita "what can i do for you."  
"i want to know something. please don't take this personal, but were you and Optimus ever . . . close."  
"Orion?" Elita spoke "oh yes we were. Way before we came to Earth and met the humans, we were workers at Iacon University. He was a Arcivist and i was a scientist. He thought that he wasn't at my level of expertice but i liked him any way for his intelligence and, on the other hand, he's kind've cute."  
"sounds to me like you two were great together." Sally said.  
"Yes, we were." Elita said "but ever since he became a prime, we haven't spent much time together, so we went our seperate ways. i spent my days on Cybertron while he spent his days on Earth. then the New Age came in and we're back together."  
"sounds nice." said Sally.  
"well you know what it feels like, you are with Sonic all the time." Elita said.  
"well we did have a huge history." said Sally.  
"well lets talk." said Elita. you and me. just us ladies. i mean, that is what you do, right?"  
"of course."  
So they sat down and spoke of their gossip from their worlds. Sally starts.  
"my relationship with Sonic started when we were kids . . ."

Meanwhile, Superion and Menasor are fighting the scrap out of each other. laying punches and waving kicks, it was a brawl between arch rivals. Then Suprion tackles Menasor to the ground, sitting up and punching him while he's on top of him. Bumblebee, Sonic, Tails and Rotor are cheering him on.  
But menasor grabbed him by the head and throws him over. Menasor blasts Superion in the chest, sending him against the rocky wall. The Freedom Fighters and the Autobots approach him. "Com'on Superion!" begged Bumblebee "get up! you can beat him!"  
"Negative!" spoke Superion "Menasor too powerful. Superion weak. more strength required."  
"i got it!" Sonic said "use me!"  
"are you crazy!" Bumblebee says.  
"you saw me taking them out earlier."  
"they were seperate!" Hound says to him "they are working together as a gigantic walking monster!"  
"you have the same thing." Sonic answered him "and with me, i bet you my life that he will fall harder as he is bigger."  
They become silent. Then Bumblebee spoke with his decision.  
"alright." says Bumblebee "but if you get squashed, it's no one's fault but yours."  
Superion got up on his feet and Sonic jumps on his hand. "lets do this!" said Sonic.  
Superion sees Menasor charging at him. Superion waves his arms back and with great strength, throws sonic at Menasor. with great impact, Sonic hits him in the face. Menasor falls on his back greatly. Sonic lands back in Superion's hand.  
Swindle, Scourge, Fiona, and Simian saw what had happened and they become mad at what they seen. "Did you see that?" Swindle asked them. "The blue pest knocked him out cold!"  
"that little . . .!" Scourge paused with anger.  
"Let's get out of here!" Fiona said  
Swindle transformerd into his jeep mode and the Destructix hops in. They all drive away.  
The Autobots and the freedom fighters gathered around the giant menasor. Bumblebee spoke into his communicator.  
"Perceptor!" spoke Bumblebee "call Optimus and have him send back up. we caught ourselves a big one."

Is this the end or the beginning of the Decepticon's rise.

What are their plans?

Will there be more?

Next Time: the wrath of soundwave.

Paste your document here...


End file.
